


Share Stories.

by HowlsofBloodHounds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Judge Me, Don't Read This, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, If you only read one work by me, Just Add Kittens, Late Night Writing, Pillow Talk, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Story within a Story, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Writing Exercise, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsofBloodHounds/pseuds/HowlsofBloodHounds
Summary: I give prompts or ask six questions, and if you want to you can comment your stories/answers in the comments.Beware possibly personal questions, which you don't have to answer if you don't want to.





	Share Stories.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I own everything? I don't even know. I did this cause I'm curious and bored and Fall breaks ends tomorrow.

1\. Write about your relationship with food. 

 

2\. What has made you angry recently?

 

3\. How do you feel about cooking?

 

4\. Write about someone who irritates you and why.

 

5\. Write about a experience that changed your way of thinking. 

 

6\. Write about a strange experience you've had-- that can't be explained rationally.


End file.
